


Girl's Night

by purplebutterflies



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebutterflies/pseuds/purplebutterflies
Summary: "So now we can talk about your crush on Luz."Willow and Amity have a girls night sometime after the events of the season one finale.(Lumity is discussed but not tagged because it's not really a ship fic.)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Girl's Night

"I'm sorry!" Luz said for probably the third time. Her face was the only thing visible in the crystal ball, but behind her Willow could hear crashes, King squealing, and a roar that was equally likely to be either some kind of monster, or Lilltih discovering another one of Eda's pranks.

"Luz, it's fine!" Willow said, also for probably the third time. "Go take care of your stuff."

"Thank you! Oh and tell Amity I'm sorry I had to miss girls' night, but we'll definitely do another one! Except it might not be girls' night because Gus is coming back tomorrow, but we'll still totally do a thing."

"Girls plus Gus night, got it," Willow said.

"Yes! Bye!" The crystal ball cut out in the middle of a particularly grating screech coming from somewhere in the Owl House. Willow's ears stopped ringing just in time to hear a faint knock, followed by the sound of the front door opening. She set the crystal ball back in its stand and headed downstairs.

In the living room she found her parents looking as intimidating as possible, and Amity looking as desperating uncomfortable as she ever had.

"It's good to see you again, Amity," her dad was saying as she walked in the room.

"It's good to see you again too." A lifetime of practice kept Amity's eyes locked on the authority figure in front of her, but Willow could practically hear the psychic calls of _Help me_ Amity was radiating in her direction. So she settled in to watch.

"I understand it's been a rough few years," her dad said. Amity looked like she wanted to die, which was fair. Willow's other dad slid up next to her and draped his arm around her protectively. Willow was torn between cringing and laughing.

Amity, to her credit, only floundered for a moment. "It has been. But it's been getting better." Now she finally looked at Willow, and she only looked a little desperate.

Willow finally took pity. "Lots better," she said, and the tension broke as everyone turned to her. "Want to take your bag up to my room?"

_"Yes please."_

Willow's dad gave her a side hug and a grin before releasing her. "We'll call you down for dinner."

As they started up the stairs her other dad called, "You girls play nice."

Amity was already on Willow's heels, but at the implicit admonishment her speed shot from _trying-to-be-casual_ to _actively-fleeing_ , and Willow had to rush up the stairs just to avoid being trampled. As soon as her bedroom door closed behind them Amity slumped against it with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were scared of seeing my dads again," Willow said.

"I wasn't! But then I got here and they just looked so... _disappointed."_

"They're good at that." She took a seat on the bed and gestured to a corner where Amity could drop her bag.

"Luz isn't here yet?"

"She had to cancel. Something came up."

Disappointment flashed briefly across Amity's face, but her eyes were warm as she sat next to Willow. "Then I guess it's just us tonight. Like old times."

"Yep," Willow said with a smile. Amity smiled back, the easy peace of their childhood reestablished.

It was with no small amount of glee that Willow shattered that peace. "So now we can talk about your crush on Luz."

"IGOTTAGOBYE." Amity was almost out the door quicker than Willow could flick her wrist and magic up a tree to block the way. Almost.

"Nope," Willow said calmly as Amity screeched to a halt millimeters from smashing her face against the trunk.

"Wiiillloooowww," Amity groaned (it was really more of a whine, but she got pouty if you called it that).

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, missy. I'm immune."

Amity groaned again, then shuffled over to the bed and flopped facedown onto it. Willow shifted up so that she was sitting cross legged next to where Amity had buried her face in the pillow, and patted the other girl's head mockingly. "There, there."

Amity turned her head to glare at Willow. Then a strange look came over her face, and she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Did Luz put you up to this? Is that why she's not here?"

"What?" Willow had to blink a few times to reorient herself. "Why would you think that?"

"There was...a thing at Boscha's thirteenth birthday party...never mind. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do that." She sighed and lowered herself back to the bed. In truth Willow didn't really have any questions outside of, _So when are you going to ask her out already?_ and maybe, _Seriously, do you have any chill at all?_ But Amity still looked thoughtful, so Willow was quiet while she tried to find words for what was on her mind.

"Does Luz...know?" Amity asked at last, and hm. That was a good question.

"If she does, she hasn't said anything to me," Willow said at last. And, as a lifeline, "I think she would have. If she knew. She doesn't really keep things close to her chest."

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah. That's...good."

"At least you got to go to Grom with her. Sort of. I know that's not really what you wanted."

Amity rolled onto her side so that she was facing Willow. "If I'm too scared to ask her out, I don't think I get to be upset she didn't know it was supposed to be a date and not a friend thing. That doesn't really seem fair."

"Not really," Willow agreed with a giggle.

A small smile briefly tugged at Amity's lips, and then faded. "Willow, it's...it's just a crush. I don't even know if I want to do anything about it yet. Things are complicated, you know?"

Willow, who had been there in the Emperor's treasure room, in the courtyard rallying desperately against an execution while Luz fought for her life, knew that "complicated" didn't even begin to cover it. So she just said, "I know."

Then, because Amity did deserve to catch a little crap after all the crap she had slung at Willow for the previous few years: "Tell me what specifically you like about her though. Is it her smile? She's got a great smile."

"Willow."

"I got it. You fell as soon as you saw her otter suit, didn't you? It's an extremely dapper otter suit."

_"Willow."_

"Is it the ears? It's got to be the ears. I always thought they were appealingly exotic myself."

Amity's face was buried back in the pillow, and her own ears were a brilliant red. Willow laughed and laughed, and finally Amity looked back up and said, "Can we please talk about anything else?"

"Okay," Willow said, feeling light and forgiving. "Do you want an update on the terrarium?"

"I _absolutely_ want an update on the terrarium," Amity said, following her over to the complex system of glass cases. "Do you still have Mr. Gumper?"

"Yep, and Mrs. Gumper and Gumper Juniors." Amity gasped in delight.

When Willow's dads poked their heads in to check on them a little later, they found Amity cooing over the hopping marchtoad family and rare plant species. Willow waved them away easily, pleased at last to spend the night with one of her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided my preferred Willow and Amity dynamic is Willow being like, "I forgive you but I'm going to haze you a bit," and Amity being like, "Yeah that's fair"


End file.
